


Little Baby

by ThatStoryWriter



Series: Unexpectedly Found - A Love Story [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (not explicit) - Freeform, Babies, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Games, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStoryWriter/pseuds/ThatStoryWriter
Summary: You don't have to read Unexpectedly Found to understand this but it would be great if you did.Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348300/chapters/46030051
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Unexpectedly Found - A Love Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674535
Kudos: 33





	Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read Unexpectedly Found to understand this but it would be great if you did.
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348300/chapters/46030051

P.O.V - Y/N

"Steve! Bucky! Come quick!" You yelled as you were in the kitchen. You were currently 20 weeks pregnant and going through your fridge to look for the leftover Mac and Cheese Bucky made when you finally felt it.

Your baby kicked for the first time.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked as both he and Steve ran into the kitchen.

"Look," you said as you gestured to your belly.

The super soldiers gasped as they saw it.

The teenie tiny foot that was poking your belly.

They both got down on their knees and pressed a kiss to your belly.

When they stood up and pulled you both into a hug.

"I still can't believe that we are having a baby," Steve said with a laugh.

"I know. Who would've thought that me of all people would be a dad?" Bucky said with a sigh.

"You are gonna be a great dad Bucky," You say with a smile.

"We are gonna be great parents," Steve said with a smile.

And you knew that Steve was right.

~~

You had officially hit thirty weeks pregnant. 

You were laying in bed with Bucky and Steve on each side of you.

You had woken up ten minutes ago and couldn't get back to sleep.

Your mind was racing and you couldn't figure out how to get it to stop.

You decided that you would go on your phone and play some games.

You were on your phone for five minutes before Bucky woke up.

"Y/N what are you doing awake?" He asked. His voice laced with tiredness.

"Couldn't sleep," you replied. "What are you doing up?" You ask.

"I can hear your phone vibrating," he replies with a smile.

You blush. "Oh, sorry,"

"No problem baby," Steve replied from behind you.

"Why are you awake?" Bucky asked the blonde.

"I heard you two talking,"

"Well, now we are all awake," Bucky says.

"Hey, I have a question,"

"Shoot," Steve says to you.

"Well, 'cause there is only one of me, I'm gonna be mommy or mom. But what about you guys? I mean will you both be daddy or will one of you be dad?"

Bucky laughed.

"That's what you're worried about doll?"

"Well, yeah. I don't want one of you to feel left out if you don't get to be daddy, you know,"

"I think I can solve that," Bucky said with a grin.

"How so?" Steve asked curiously.

"Well, I want to be papa. I can't remember much of my dad from when I was growing up but, I remember that I called him Pops and when I was younger Papa,"

You and Steve smiled at Bucky as he continued his story.

"All I know is that that is how I remember my dad and how he was my hero,"

You smiled.

"Well, I guess now it is settled." You say as you cuddle back under the blanket.

"Do you think we are gonna have a boy or a girl?" You ask as you close your eyes.

"Girl,"  
"Boy,"  
Steve and Bucky say over lapping each other.

You give a small laugh and snuggle closer into Steve's chest.

"You two are too much sometimes," you say as you fall asleep.

The last thing you hear is your boys bickering over whether they are having a girl or a boy.

~~

You, Bucky and Steve were sitting in the common room with a big bowl of caramel popcorn and in a smaller bowl lemon juice right beside it (you just couldn't help those God damn pregnancy cravings). 

"For a girl Santana and for a boy Asher," you say as you throw popcorn in your mouth.

"For a girl, Riley and a boy Yuri," Bucky said.

You were mere days away from your due date and you couldn't be more excited.

You were playing a game with Steve and Bucky to come up with baby names.

"Hello baby sister," Tony said as he and Peter walked into the room.

"What are you guys doing," Peter asked as he peered over at the list of names Steve was writing down.

"Playing a game," you begin. "Pretty much someone starts off with a name for a girl, for example Anna and then you have to say a name for a boy that ends in the letter of the girl's name you said before, so I could say Anthony. Then the next person continues with Y for a girls name and so on,"

"Sounds fun. Can I play?" Peter asked.

You nod and gesture to Tony to come and join too.

"Peter, why don't you start us off. The last letter we left off on is I," Steve says as he prepares his pen and paper.

"Okay, Isabell for a girl and Lincoln for a boy," he says as he grabs some popcorn.

"Natalie for a girl and Emmett for a boy," Tony says as he jumps in on his turn.

"Talia for a girl and Ainsley for a boy," Steve says as he takes a sip of his water.

"Hey, what are you guys playing?" Natasha asked.

Slowly one by one all the Avengers started rolling in and joining in on your game. Before you knew it, you had over one hundred baby boy and girl names.

"Emalia for a girl and-" Before you could finish your sentence you felt a sharp pain in your stomach.

"Y/N are you okay?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just-" You groaned as the pain you felt before came back.

Bucky and Steve rushed over to your side and stood you up but that became a bad idea because suddenly your pants and the floor became wet.

"My water just broke," You say to no one in particular.

"Your water broke?" Steve asked and you nodded.

"We need to get you to the med bay," Bucky said as he started walking you over to the elevator.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, tell Dr. Cho that we need her in the med bay now you heard Tony say. 

"As you get in the elevator and the doors close you smile at your boys.

"It's finally happening," you exclaim.

"It is," Bucky said with a smile.

And that was the last happy moment for a while.

~~

"Alright Y/N, you are ready to start pushing," Dr. Cho said as she made sure she had everything prepared for the birth.

With Bucky and Steve on each side of the bed, you grabbed ahold of their hands and gave them a squeeze.

"Alright, push," Dr. Cho said.

And you pushed with all your might. After what felt like hours, Dr. Cho announced that the head was out.

After a few more agonizing minutes, you heard the cry.

"Congratulations, it's a baby boy," Dr.Cho said.

"Would the fathers like to cut the chord?" They both nodded and carefully snipped the umbilical cord.

Dr. CHho rested the dirty baby on your chest and you let out a cry of relief. 

"Hi baby," you said as you cried happy tears.

The baby was taken away to get cleaned up while you delivered the after birth.

Once you were cleaned up the nurse brought back over your baby.

As you held him, you smiled at how tiny he was.

"Hi baby, I'm your mommy," you said.

"Stevie, Buck, look at our little miracle."

You say as your baby opens his eyes. One piercing blue like Steve and the other a grey-blue like Bucky's.

The super soldiers crowded around and looked at the baby.

"You wanna hold him?" You say out loud.  
Steve looks to Bucky and urges him to hold their son first.

Bucky does so reluctantly but when he does he can gladly say it is one of the best things to ever happen in his life.

Soon after Steve held the Baby and shed a tear.

When he was back in your arm his hand poked through the swaddle he was in and his hand was in the air until he touched your cheek.

It was suddenly like there was a twinkle in his beautiful eyes and you knew what you wanted to name him.

"What about Lukas?" You ask.

The two super soldiers smile and look down at the baby.

"Little baby Lukas...I like it," Steve said with a smile. "What about a middle name?" He continued.

"What about Delara? It means to bring joy in life," Bucky said eyeing his two partners.

You and Steve nodded.

"It's perfect. Lukas Delara-" as you were about to continue, there was a knock on the door.

Steve went over and on the other side was the rest of the Avengers waiting to see your new baby.

Tony ran in first but stopped in his tracks when he saw the tiny bundle in your hands.

One by one, the room started getting filled with people who brought all sorts of stuffed animals and balloons to celebrate.

"What's his name?" Natasha asked quietly.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Lukas Delara Stark-Rogers-Barnes."

The room cooed at the name and Tony approached slower.

"Can I hold him?" He asks and you nod carefully handing him the baby.

"He is so tiny. Hi Lukas, I'm your Uncle Tony and you and I are.gonna have some crazy adventures together down in my lab," You laugh at Tony's antics.

The baby slowly got passed around the room until he was back in your arms.

Eventually the team left to give the new family some space. You had fallen asleep. You didn't know how long you were asleep for when you woke up and turned your head to see Steve and Bucky standing over the bassinet talking to each other.

"You wanna know something Buck?" Steve asked.

"I'm kind of glad we didn't have a girl," He says.

"Why," the metal armed soldier asked.

"Because, she would have been beautiful and then I would have to worry about the endless boys trying to take her out on dates,"

You smile at the comment. Your boys were too much sometimes.

You eventually fell back asleep with a smile on your face.

You had finally had a little family of your own.

Everything was starting to look up and you knew that this was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to be back and writing for this series again.
> 
> I got a lot of great ideas for this series and I hope you enjoy the ride!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
